


Childish Pilots

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Kallurance - Freeform, Kid Allura (Voltron), Kid Keith (Voltron), Kid Lance (Voltron), Mental De-aging, Multi, Sentient Voltron Lions, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith, Lance, and Allura are de-aged, but it may not be just physical. However, the lions aren't going to let their pilots go without a fight.
Relationships: Allura/Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 14





	Childish Pilots

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Force.
> 
> Author Note: This is technically Kallurance.

"Childish Pilots"

Tremors shook the Castle of Lions, surprising the three cadets, who were on their way to the classroom. They were supposed to have a special lesson from Commander Keith, but the only ones in the room were three little kids, even younger than they were. There was a little blonde girl (7) with green eyes, and two boys (6), one with brown hair and brown eyes and one with black hair and blue eyes.

The raven-haired boy groaned. "Lance, what did you do?"

"Who says it was _my_ fault?" the brunette answered.

"Now, now, boys. Don't fight. We have to figure out how this happened," the girl admonished.

All three noticed the cadets in the room, who took notice of what the kids were wearing. The brunette was wearing the black flight suit with red boots, a red shirt, a brown jacket, and a Voltcom with red accents. The raven-haired boy was dressed in all black and had a Voltcom with aqua accents. The blonde girl was dressed similarly to the brunette except her color was blue but she didn't have a jacket. She did have a silver and blue circlet on her head.

Larmina gasped, recognizing the girl. "Aunt Allura?"

"Yes. It's me, and of course, Lance and Keith as well."

Daniel's eyes widened. "Does this mean I get to pilot Black?"

"No. I can still feel Black." Keith sighed. "And he's greatly amused by this."

"So is Red, but not as much."

The doors opened, admitting Pidge and Hunk. Pidge was looking at a projection and speaking at the same time. "Sorry to interrupt the class, but...wait." He looked at the three kids. "Keith? Lance? Allura? How did this happen?"

"We're not sure," Allura admitted.

"Oh, man. This is crazy. The three highest ranked pilots are _kids!"_ Hunk exclaimed.

"At least we can still hear our lions, so we can still form Voltron," Keith mentioned before Lance flicked his hair. "Hey!"

Lance smirked. "You got the mullet again."

"No one is cutting my hair again." Keith turned to face Lance, who stepped closer to his commander/boyfriend.

"It looked good."

"It was too short last time."

"Stop fighting," Allura cut in.

"Are we fighting?" Lance asked.

"If we were, you would be on the floor, bleeding," Keith retorted.

"Boys, stop it." Allura stepped between them, placing a hand on each of their chests. "If Keith doesn't want his hair cut, he doesn't have to get it cut. Now, we need to figure out how this happened."

"I'm guessing class is canceled?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"For now," Keith replied.

Daniel had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, though a snicker slipped out. Lance turned to him and asked, "What's so funny, Cadet?"

"I didn't mean to laugh, but." Daniel snickered again. "I can't take Keith seriously when he looks like this."

Keith scowled, but before he could react, Lance grabbed Daniel by the front of the uniform. "He is still our commanding officer and deserves respect."

"Weren't you two just fighting?" Vince inquired.

"Yes, but it wasn't malicious. I still love him, and he knows that."

"Of course I do." Keith came up behind Lance. "Let him go, Lance." 

Lance let go of the raven-haired cadet. Pidge stepped up to the de-aged pilots. "We need to scan you three, just to make sure this is just a physical change."

Pidge and Hunk led Keith, Allura, and Lance out of the classroom and into medical. Each one laid down on an examination bed and were quickly scanned, them closing their eyes when the green laser scanned them.

"All systems are showing normal, so it _is_ just a physical change," Pidge confirmed. All three stood up.

"We should train in the lions, then, to get used to this," Keith suggested.

"I don't know," Allura replied. "I think we need to get used to these bodies again before we fly the lions."

"Hand-to-hand combat?" Lance grinned.

Keith grinned back. "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is."

"You're on."

Keith and Lance raced to the training room with Allura following. The two boys adopted fighting stances and started sparring. Allura watched as her boyfriends sparred. Their technique wasn't as polished as usual, but that was expected. What _wasn't_ expected was when Lance threw Keith, Keith landed hard on his arm, and tears appeared in his eyes. Allura and Lance approached Keith.

"Are you okay, Keith?" Allura asked.

"I don't know."

"Let's get you scanned again. Maybe Pidge missed something." Allura tugged Keith to his feet with his uninjured arm, Lance accompanying them and calling Pidge on his Voltcom.

They met Pidge on the way, and Lance explained that they needed another scan. "We think you might have missed something in your first scan. This might not be just a physical change."

Allura helped Keith lay down and brushed the tears from his eyes. She held his hand as Pidge set the scanner back up.

Pidge's eyes widened at the scan's results. "This is strange. The first scan showed no abnormal readings, but now, this one shows some abnormal brain functions. Well, abnormal for Keith. Let me do another scan." The scanner did another reading on Keith. "Aha. Oh, this isn't good. According to these readings, all three of you will become more child like as time goes on."

Keith sat up and frowned. "I guess I was wrong. We won't get to still pilot our lions."

Suddenly, three loud roars shook the castle. The three children looked up.

"Black?"

"Red?"

"Blue?" Allura gasped. "The lions are calling for us to go to them."

"Then, we should go." Keith dashed out of medical with his boyfriend and girlfriend hot on his heels. Each one jumped and grabbed the t-bar and rode it to the pod that took them to their respective lions.

The minute the pilots were seated, a glow surrounded them; black for Keith, red for Lance, and blue for Allura. Once the glow subsided, all three were back to their original ages.

"What happened?" Keith asked.

"I think the lions healed us," Lance said.

"More specifically, I think it was the lion's nexus crystals. I don't know about you boys, but I feel more connected with my lion than ever," Allura stated.

Keith grinned. "Shall we take the lions out for a perimeter check?"

Before Allura or Lance could comment, the Black, Red, and Blue lions roared and launched out of their dens. As the lions flew across the planet, they gently bumped into each other as if showing the affection their pilots had for each other, which was evidence of the strong bonds the pilots and lions now had with each other.

Fin


End file.
